El Plan
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: —Esta fue sin duda mi mejor travesura —murmuras sobre su piel y, antes de que tu hermano reaccione al sonido de tu voz, te zambulles en las sombras, abandonando Asgard y a todo lo que significa. Porque tienes un plan, y ese no incluye volver a enamorarte de Thor, ni tampoco dejar de odiarlo./ Slash Thorki One-Shot


**EL PLAN**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **Thor, Avengers, Marvel

**Raiting:** M (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Actualmente son propiedad de Marvel Comics, Disney; teniéndose en cuenta de que originalmente son parte de la Mitología Nórdica. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic. **_Post Primera Película de Thor y Post Avengers._**

**Notas:** No muchas notas, debía escribir esto porque ya me desesperaba la idea. Advertencia de muchos engaños y cambiaformas. Narrador en segunda persona, no me gusta mucho, pero lo sentí necesario

_Dedicado a Gema, Nekiare, mi querida FA y yui-nesan, que me animaron a escribir esto, a pesar de que me daba susto, ahahaha._

* * *

**EL PLAN  
****One-Shot**

Es fiesta en Asgard y las calles del reino se ven invadidas por la celebración y la alegría. Luces, cantos, hermosos cuerpos danzando. Se celebra que el Padre de Todos está en pie otra vez y que un nuevo día despunta en el horizonte alejando las sombras de guerra que ensombrecieron las últimas semanas.

Asgard perdió a su príncipe menor y al Bifrost, pero recuperó la esperanza, y eso es motivo de fiesta.

Él camina entre la muchedumbre tan apuesto como siempre. Sonríe y saluda a los dioses que adoran la tierra que pisa y el aire que respira. Sus cabellos rubios se agitan por el viento y si no lo conocieses podrías pensar que está feliz. Pero tú lo conoces bien y sabes que no lo está.

Lo has seguido entre las sombras desde que posó un pie fuera de Valaskjálf, silencioso e invisible, incluso para los ojos de Heimdall, _El que No Sabe Mirar_, como le llamas despectivamente en tu mente. Tu víctima tampoco siente tu presencia y no te extraña. De todas formas, Thor nunca fue bueno en notarte cuando tú no querías que lo hiciera, aun cuando estabas a un palmo de él.

Su capa roja ondea tras él mientras esquiva a hermosas diosas que le miran con ojos lujuriosos, porque el heredero de Odín, hoy único príncipe de Asgard, es un trofeo que todas quisieran llevarse al altar. Y a la cama. Pero por ese día tu hermano parece no ver las intenciones en esas miradas y sigue caminando, con esa ausencia de espíritu que te altera.

Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, pero la poca moral que te queda te detiene. Tu cuerpo ruge por la anticipación y tu alma clama por un poco de piedad, porque lo que planeas es la traición final, esa que sellará tu destino.

_O la que te salvará_, dice venenosa esa voz en tu mente que suena peligrosamente parecida a la de Laufey.

Los ojos de Thor son los que te acaban por convencer, la tristeza que les embarga. _Por ella_, dice esa voz, _está sufriendo porque ya no puede alcanzarla_.

Tu magia es fuerte, aún entre los más poderosos hechiceros de Asgard. Es extraño, porque los Gigantes de Hielo poca afinidad tienen con las Artes Ancestrales, perdidos en el salvajismo del hielo y la oscuridad; sin embargo agradeces tus dones, porque ellos te permiten realizar todo aquello que te permitirá alcanzar tus anhelos. Alcanzar lo que te pertenece por derecho.

El poder fluye a tu alrededor como un río, y no necesitas observarte en el reflejo de un cristal para saber que la transformación se llevó a cabo. Tus ojos, marrones esta vez, observan con atención el camino del Dios del Trueno y abandonas las sombras, cruzándote en su camino descuidadamente.

Acabas en el suelo, pero eso no importa, porque la fuerte mano de Thor está cogiendo la tuya, para ayudarte a incorporarte. Tal como planeaste.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?

Voz fuerte y preocupada. Por supuesto, tu apariencia frágil te hace ver como una víctima de su obtuso y enorme cuerpo, arrojada por toda su ferocidad al polvo del camino que mancha tu vestido celeste cielo. Como sus ojos.

—Sí, lo estoy.

No le ves, pero sabes que debe estar sorprendido. Permites que te ayude y te paras sobre tus pies, subiendo la barbilla para permitirle apreciar tus facciones por primera vez, rodeadas de rizos marrones sueltos al viento. Sus miradas se encuentran, y por un segundo temes que Thor te descubra aún bajo el disfraz. Temes que lo haga, pero sabes que su sorpresa por tu apariencia y voz no le permitirá pensar en nada más.

Porque escogiste esa apariencia con un solo propósito, y ese es impactarle. Porque quizás no eres una copia exacta de esa estúpida mortal, pero mucho hay de Jane Foster en tu cuerpo y rostro, y sabes que tu hermano no se podrá resistir a ello ahora que ella está inalcanzable. Te deseará, y eso es lo que tú deseas.

—Su majestad, lamento mucho haberme interpuesto en su camino —simulas un temblor en la voz y una rápida vergüenza. Inclinas la cabeza mientras tus mejillas se colorean, impidiendo que cualquier rastro de sonrisa burlona o mueca de odio se pose en tu rostro, porque Thor no libera tu mano y eso está enviando sensaciones molestas por el resto de tu cuerpo.

El calor de la fuerte mano de tu hermano provoca una punzada de culpa de tu abdomen, porque _¿cómo puedes estarle haciendo esto_? Pero pronto la culpa queda ahogada en el rencor mientras piensas en _¿cómo pudo él hacerme eso a mí? _La traición y el dolor, llenando el espacio entre ellos de tanta electricidad como un llamado de Mjolnir.

Para Asgard solo han pasado unos días, pero el tiempo corre de manera distinta entre las ramas de Yggdrasil y tú te siente un milenio más viejo, pero con el dolor fresco como si el delito hubiese sido llevado a cabo hacia solo un segundo.

Así que continúas con la pantomima, observando el rostro de Thor a través de las largas pestañas oscuras que si son tuyas. Puedes ver la confusión pasar por su rostro, tan claro como viste el odio en sus facciones en la cámara de Odín con tu madre entre sus brazos. Quieres hacerle sufrir, pero ese no es el plan, así que le sonríes suavemente.

— Eres…

— Una simple plebeya de lejanas tierras, mi señor —susurras con voz apenada y feliz, como si no pudieses creer que el mismísimo héroe de Asgard tiene tu mano tomada en medio de un festival. La mayoría de los Ases los observa con curiosidad, pero pronto les ignora. Thor tiene una reputación y nadie desea enfadarlo—, solo vine a presentar mis respetos a Padre de Todos y celebrar este glorioso día en la ciudad.

La duda baila en esos ojos celestes que tan bien conoces, y cuando desaparece sabes que has vencido. Tu cuerpo esbelto no puede ser ignorado, como tampoco tu aparente adoración. Thor no es fuerte ni a uno ni a lo otro, y casi estás celebrando tu victoria cuando tu mano es abandonada, haciendo que expongas una auténtica mirada de desconcierto en el rostro femenino de esa hermana asgardiana de Jane Foster.

—Pues espero que disfrute los festejos, mi señora. Nuevamente disculpas y que las estrellas le sonrían.

— ¿Qué?

Pero Thor ya se marchó dejándote de pie en medio de la multitud observando la roja capa ondear como un fiel súbdito tras el guerrero. Tienes el corazón en el puño y no puedes creer que Thor realmente te ignoró, subiendo la hiel hasta tu garganta mientras odias un poco más a esa mortal que consiguió lo que ningún otro podría.

La fidelidad del Dios del Trueno.

* * *

Es difícil para ti encontrar un _parámetro_ en el gusto de Thor por las féminas. Y es que, _precisamente_, Thor no tiene un parámetro definido para ellas.

Altas, bajas, delgadas o corpulentas, rubias, pelirrojas, castañas o pelinegras. Thor no discriminaba a la hora de hacerle el amor a una mujer, mientras su rostro fuese atractivo. Aunque Fandral en más de una ocasión le molestó por un par que no estaban más agraciadas que un troll, pero no tienes información de primera mano de eso.

Y es un jodido problema, porque llevas toda la tarde y parte de la noche tomando distintas formas en tus intentos de seducir a tu hermano y este no cae, perdido en sus tristezas.

La furia se retuerce en tu interior, sin comprender como una estúpida mortal pudo atraparle en tan solo unas noches, cuando de pronto una idea llega a tu mente ante una visión. Tus ojos se abren con fuerza mientras ves como la mirada de Thor parece vibrar al ver la espalda de un joven con el cabello tan negro como el tuyo y un peinado parecido. Pronto el As se gira y la decepción baila en la mirada de tu hermano, pero esos segundos fueron suficientes para hacerte comprender.

La tristeza de Thor y su apatía de pronto toman sentido, y nuevamente la culpa de la traición acuchilla tus tripas hasta ahogarte en el odio propio. Él está sufriendo, sufriendo por ti. Sufriendo porque no pudo salvarte y porque piensa que estás muerto en algún lugar del inmenso universo. Thor no siente el deseo del cuerpo cálido de ninguna mujer, porque no puede sacarte a ti de su mente.

Todo es claro de pronto y sabes lo que debes hacer.

Quisieras pararte frente a él y decirle "_Estoy vivo_" para que sus ojos dejen de estar adoloridos, pero el plan no indica eso. Y a ti te gusta seguir tus propios planes.

* * *

No te costó encontrarlas, tristes con pañuelos en las manos y contándose anécdotas de cuando «_el hermoso Loki me sonrió_», «_cuando me besó la mano_» o «_cuando me sacó a bailar en un festín_».

Las conoces, porque siempre supiste que la admiración era poder, y no dudaste en ser amable con aquellas diosas que te adoraban, para fomentar aún más su amor hacia ti. Te acercas a ellas, vestido como un juglar cualquiera, con un rostro común y el cabello pelirrojo y disparatado. Solo uno más en esa noche llena de luces.

Tu traje destella ante las antorchas y convocando mágicamente flores de la nada, las entregas a las jóvenes mujeres, que te miran entre lágrimas.

—No hay motivo alguno para que tan hermosas diosas derramen sus tristes perlas ¡Nada puede ser tan importante como para ocasionarlas! —clamas en voz alta, llamando la atención de otros en los alrededores, y sonríes cuando sientes esa mirada penetrante en tu espalda. Con su atención ya puesta en ti, el espectáculo puede comenzar.

— ¡Si hay algo tan importante! —solloza una de las diosas, pasando un pañuelo de fino lino por sus ojos violetas enrojecidos— Porque el príncipe Loki se ha ido y nadie sabe si volverá.

— Si consigo que regrese con mis lágrimas, juro que lloraré un río para que él encuentre el camino a casa —clama otra, consiguiendo que susurros comiencen a invadir la pequeña plaza, no pudiendo tú estar más feliz por tu público. Porque él no deja de mirarte.

— Oh, el amado príncipe Loki, que dejó atrás a tan hermosas diosas desoladas por su partida —saltas sobre una gran roca y apuntas hacia las jóvenes con teatralidad propia del juglar que representas— ¡Pero aquí estoy yo, para consolar sus corazones! Porque quizás no pueda traerles de regreso a vuestro amado príncipe, pero puedo darles esto.

Le das la espalda a Thor, pero sabes que no te quita los ojos de encima, y simulando un complicado hechizo (porque puedes realizarlo sin siquiera mover las manos) transformas tu cuerpo de regreso a la forma original. Conservas las ropas de juglar, lo que te hace ver ridículo, pero los gritos de asombro de alrededor valen la pena.

—¡Es increíble! ¡Es igual al príncipe! —exclama alguien desde el alrededor, pero pronto una de las diosas llorosas se pone de pie de la banca donde juntas se apretujaban, con la mirada destellante.

—Mi príncipe jamás se vestiría de esa manera, sin embargo.

Y hay en su voz un toque de desafío que no puedes rechazar. Saltas de la roca y cuando caes al suelo, con una rodilla en el piso y la mano sobre tu corazón en una reverencia burlona a la mujer, no puedes evitar dar una mirada de reojo a Thor, quien parece clavado en su piso. Admirándote.

— ¿Así está mejor, mi señora?

Vuelves a mostrar tus ropajes reales, negro y verde entrelazándose con los toques de dorado necesarios para tu clase. Hay cientos de errores de diseño y material, porque necesitas que crean que no es el original, y sabes que lo consigues porque en los ojos de tu hermano hay asombro pero no reconocimiento. Hay un deseo que revuelve tus entrañas y te llena de anticipación.

Regalas un beso a las adoloridas diosas, agradeciendo en cierta manera su amor por ti, y cuando sientes esa fuerte mano en tu hombro gimes escandalosamente, como si Thor hubiese clavado sus dedos hasta lo más profundo de tu alma. Conviertes tu cuerpo en el del trovador anónimo, como si hubieses perdido el control de la transformación, y tiñes tus ojos azules de un miedo que no sientes mientras ves la mirada salvaje del dios tras de ti.

La gente les mira y sabes que creen que Thor está furioso contigo. Por burlarte de Loki, por usar su apariencia (la tuya) como si fuese un juego. Eso es lo que ellos creen. Pero tú puedes ver otra cosa en esos ojos y casi no puedes creerlo.

—¡Mi-mi señor Thor! Lo siento, yo…

—¡Cállate y ven conmigo! —el fuerte vozarrón de Thor suena como un trueno, y mientras te arrastra la multitud se abre para ustedes.

Sus dedos no son gentiles, pero no son brutales, y sabes que pronto tendrás esas manos haciendo otra cosa más agradable por tu cuerpo. Empujas la culpa hasta lo más profundo de tu alma, y te repites que esto no es nada. Que la traición carece de importancia, porque es el resultado lo que interesa. Y si disfrutas el trayecto, solo es un bono extra. Lo piensas, mientras humedeces tus labios, siendo empujado a través de oscuros callejones, dejando atrás la fiesta y las luces. Y la oscuridad los engulle.

—Mi señor, lamento mucho haber tomado la forma de su hermano. Yo no… no lo hice sin respeto, fue solo…

—Los cambiaformas son muy extraños, solo los magos poderosos pueden hacerlo. O al menos eso es lo que Loki me dijo una vez —susurró Thor empujándote contra un muro. Gimes mientras se afirmas de la piedra vieja, pero por dentro sonríes.

«_Y no estaba equivocado, Thor_». El sonido de una puerta abriéndose invade el callejón, y cuando eres empujado al interior comprendes donde estás. Y lo estabas esperando, pero aun así el estar en esa casa que Thor ocupa solo para fornicar con sus putas y duquesas te pone la piel de gallina, sin moverte, esperando.

—¿Eres un poderoso hechicero tú?

La pregunta rompe el silencio, mientras la puerta se cierra de nuevo. Tienes el impulso de encender un par de candelabros y lámparas de aceite, pero la oscuridad es más tentadora.

—No lo soy, señor… pero cambiar es mi arte.

—Me alegro, porque quiero que ejerzas ese arte para mí esta noche.

Carnívoro y sensual, el susurro te llega hasta lo más profundo, temblando imperceptiblemente por la anticipación. Tragas saliva realmente y cuando las pesadas cortinas son corridas con brusquedad por las manos de tu hermano para permitir la luz de las lunas invadir el cuarto, puedes ver toda la necesidad en el rostro de Thor. Mirada salvaje, cabello alborotado. Una erección apretándose contra los pantalones, y tú deseas gritarle que eres tú, pero te callas. Te callas porque eso no está en el plan.

—Mi señor —piensas un segundo en el rechazo, pero tu personaje, un humilde juglar, jamás podría hacerlo. Abrir las piernas para el gran Thor casi suena a honor. Nadie podría rechazarlo—, tomaré la forma que usted desee. Por esta noche, soy suyo.

—¡Yo soy quien decide, juglar! Esta noche o cuantas quiera —sus manos fuertes se envolvieron por tu cintura estrecha y te arranca un jadeo al sentir como esa duro bulto se frota contra tu pierna, como un animal en celo, ansioso y orgulloso—. Yo soy quien decide, por cuanto tiempo eres mío —Sientes como tu mismo cuerpo reacciona, girando la cabeza para ahogar un jadeo. Porque te has estado preparando todo el día para esto, pero aun así temes lo que ocurrirá.

—Dígame, mi señor, que forma desea que tome para usted. Puedo tomar la que quiera, mientras le conozca. Las más hermosas mujeres de todo Asgard, incluso la guerrera Sif. Todo lo que usted desee —susurras casi con miedo, envuelto en tu papel y también en tu mismo deseo, porque sientes como tu cuerpo vibra por la idea de que pronto vas a ser suyo. _Y él tuyo._

No le sientes dudar, porque Thor nunca duda. Es un animal de impulsos y tal como te arrastró lejos del festival sin pensarlo dos veces, te empuja contra el camastro para morder tu oído y susurrar bajo aquello que finalmente le condenaría. Que les condenaría a ambos.

—Quiero que hagas lo que hiciste allá. Quiero que tomes _su_ forma.

Y no preguntas nada, porque no hace falta. Aún en tu papel de juglar entiendes que cualquier pregunta que hicieses no sería contestada, y como eres Loki prefieres no hacer los cuestionamientos que podrían acabar por terminar de romperte el corazón. O recomponerlo y enviar al demonio tus resoluciones.

Te transformas luego de murmurar algunas palabras sin sentido y el peso en la cama cambia. Thor se ha erguido para observar tu cuerpo, el real, allí recostado envuelto en tus ropas nobles; y en un instante parece que el Dios del Trueno fuera de sí, cuando comienza a morderte y arrebatarte los ropajes con furia.

—¡Mi señor!

Odias tener que llamarlo así, mientras tu torso comienza a aparecer blanco como la misma luna, pero no puedes abandonar tu personaje. Aunque no dura demasiado, porque es el mismo Thor quien te libera de ese peso, con un beso demencial que podría haber roto tus labios, pero que no lo hizo.

Sus ojos brillan azul mar en medio de la oscuridad, y los tuyos verdes no pueden evitar sentirse maravillados por la visión de su cuerpo rodeado de la luz de las lunas, de espaldas a la ventana. Admirándose mutuamente.

—Llámame Thor —te ordena mordiendo tu cuello mientras sus fuertes manos se deshacen de tus botas y los pantalones—, dime hermano.

Sollozas cuando esos gruesos dedos aprietan tu miembro, no sintiendo dolor ni culpa al suplicarle «_Thor, sigue_» mientras retuerces tus caderas, necesitando más.

Tu cuerpo, tal como la ropa, está lleno de pequeños cambios, pequeños detalles que indican que no eres tú realmente. Eres el Dios del Engaño y no dejas nada a la suerte, y aunque por un momento te molesta ese cuerpo que no es el tuyo del todo, pronto lo recuperas, porque Thor comienza a corregirte cada error con un beso, calentando tu corazón.

Rinde honores a tu cuerpo, admirándolo con los ojos y con sus manos. Sus labios depositan besos suaves sobre tu piel y peca por peca, lunar por lunar, te va a indicando lo que debes corregir para que realmente seas tú. Thor te corrige el vello corporal (la ausencia hace tu cuerpo aún más femenino) y susurra "_más, más_" hasta que tu miembro alcanza su longitud original, al milímetro exacto.

Si no lo supieses, no creerías que sea la primera vez que Thor posa sus dedos sobre tu cuerpo. Su conocimiento es tan extenso y preciso que te desconcierta del mismo modo que te llena de un orgullo impropio e irracional. Tus ojos te traicionan y por un momento miras lleno de cariño a ese Dios que se entretiene amando tu cuerpo y mordisqueando tus tetillas, arrancándote gemidos de placer, mientras él se frota contra tu pierna, aun completamente vestido.

—Me conocías muy bien —un pequeño cuestionamiento, una pequeña afirmación. Juego de roles que Thor podría haber ignorado, pero que sin embargo responde, susurrando contra tu ombligo mientras raspa su barba rala contra tu piel sensible.

—Siempre te estuve observando, Loki. Siempre.

Desde el fondo de tu alma la culpa emerge hasta casi hacerte llorar, y en un impulso rodeas el cuello musculoso de Thor y le robas un beso. Un primer impulsivo beso de tu parte, queriendo disculparte, queriendo terminar con eso. Pero las manos del dios en tus nalgas te impiden alejarte. Porque ansias eso tanto como Thor. O quizás más.

—Voy a follarte hasta hacerte suplicar —susurró contra tus labios y tu entrada virgen se estremeció con la idea. Sus mejillas ardían y su duro miembro goteaba. Sabía que iba a doler, porque Thor no era nada si no era brutal, sin embargo estaba preparado para sufrirlo. Para aguantarlo.

—Desnúdate antes, _hermano_ —ronroneaste contra su oído, y pudiste notar como su cuerpo temblaba bajo tus palabras.

Era un juego enfermo, porque Thor creía que tú estabas muerto cuando en realidad te tiene abierto de piernas en su cama, pero en el fondo no puedes evitar disfrutarlo. El momento en que la realidad y el engaño se hacen uno y ya no puedes distinguir donde empiezan ni terminan. El momento perfecto para hacer las mejores travesuras.

—Desnúdame tú.

Es una orden, precisa y corta, y tú estás demasiado perdido en la anticipación del acto como para notar que te deshiciste de la armadura de Thor con ayuda de tu magia antes de siquiera pensarlo. La sorpresa se plasma en las facciones masculinas de tu hermano, y ya vas a soltar una retahíla de mentiras para justificarte, cuando su risa da luz a tu mundo una vez más. Estás noqueado por la hermosura de su sonrisa, y solo cuando le sientes abrazarte y rozar su miembro con el tuyo, reaccionas.

—Dijiste que no eras un hechicero —su voz no tiene miedo, seguro quizás de su superioridad aún desnudo y sin Mjolnir a su lado. Thor acaricia la piel suave que se extiende bajo él y tú disfrutas cada uno de sus roces. Tus ojos dilatados y tu entrada preparada ya por un hechizo silencioso. Tu cuerpo listo para lo que continuará.

—Tú dijiste que ibas a follarme hasta hacerme suplicar —le respondes con esa altanería tan propia tuya que hace que tu hermano pierda la cabeza y se lance a tus labios mientras sus manos dejan rojas marcas en tus muslos.

Ya no hay paso atrás, piensas mientras murmuras un inaudible conjuro, con la boca y barba de Thor dejando marcas en tus hombros. Tus manos, largas y pálidas, se aferran a los fuertes hombros del Dios y cierras tus ojos mientras sientes la incómoda sensación de tus órganos acomodarse dentro de tu abdomen. El plan continua, y quizás sea la última traición, pero sabes que en el fondo nunca te arrepentirás de ella.

Te consuela saber que es a ti a quien Thor le hace el amor esa noche, embistiendo con fuerza dentro de tu apretada entrada, arrancándose mutuamente gemidos de placer y súplicas por más. Calma ligeramente tu culpa el pensar que en el futuro cuando pienses en el acto sabrás que no fue un engaño del todo, porque aunque Thor no lo supiese y solo creyese que follaba a tu imagen, era dentro de tu cuerpo donde con un rugido deja caer su semilla, marcando y robando la virginidad de aquel que era su hermano.

Porque no importa cuántos otros tomen tu cuerpo después de eso, tú sabes que el primero fue Thor y eso es suficiente.

* * *

Lo hacen por horas y tu cuerpo prácticamente no se sostiene por sí mismo cuando por fin Thor cae en la inconsciencia de la satisfacción sexual. Te sientes hinchado porque cada vez él terminó dentro de ti y no permitiste que ni una gota se derramase fuera.

Te levantas del lecho y en una de las paredes, reflejado en un espejo, puedes ver tu cuerpo marcado por los dientes y manos de tu hermano. Inconscientemente acaricias tu abdomen por unos momentos y solo cuando oyes un pequeño gruñido desde la cama haces aparecer tus ropas sobre tu cuerpo, volteando para desaparecerte entre las sombras.

Piensas irte sin más, pero te detienes sonriendo un poco.

Podrías abandonarle así, desnudo y desconectado del mundo, pero no te sientes capaz. Porque después de todo, Jane Foster no fue a quien Thor pidió en su cama cuando le ofreciste al mundo entero. Fue a ti.

Haces aparecer el uniforme de guerrero de tu hermano en una silla cuando un susurro maligno llega por los recovecos hasta tu mente. Quieres ignorarlo, pero el susurro es demasiado poderoso para hacerlo y finalmente lo oyes, con el corazón adolorido «_De todas formas, aunque la hubiese querido, le dijiste que solo podías volverte en alguien que hubieses visto. Y el juglar jamás conoció a esa mortal_».

Sientes el miedo y la tristeza invadir tu pecho mientras el veneno de esa voz se expande por tu mente. Tienes razón, naturalmente, y eso solo te hace odiarte mucho más.

Tratas de recordar que Thor observaba con lujuria a tu imagen, y que aun sabiendo que no eras tú, era tu cuerpo el que detalló con veneración hacia unas horas con su propia lengua. Que era tu nombre el que repetía en susurros hambrientos en tus oídos, y también entre embestidas furiosas, ansioso por llenarte con su esencia. «_Loki, Loki, Loki_» decía a cada momento, golpeando con fuerza tu próstata y llenando tu visión de luces de colores. Nunca Jane, nunca la mortal.

Un suspiro abandona el lecho y te encuentras de pie mirando hacia el rostro dormido de Thor. Inconscientemente admiras el ángulo fuerte de su mandíbula, la belleza de su nariz, la suavidad de sus labios, la aspereza de su barba. Quieres que abra los ojos para perderte en su azul, pero te conformas con acariciar sus largos cabellos rubios y depositar un beso casi fantasmal sobre su frente.

—Esta fue sin duda mi mejor travesura —murmuras sobre su piel y, antes de que tu hermano reaccione al sonido de tu voz, te zambulles en las sombras, abandonando Asgard y a todo lo que significa.

Porque tienes un plan, y ese no incluye volver a enamorarte de Thor, ni tampoco dejar de odiarlo.

* * *

-o-

Los grilletes mantienen tus manos juntas frente a ti, obligado a estar de rodillas frente al Consejo de Asgard y a quien una vez llamaste tu padre.

Thor no se encuentra a la vista y casi es mejor, porque no sabes que rostro hubiese puesto al oír el horrible castigo al que habías sido condenado de manera unánime por los sabios.

Padre de Todos te observa con seriedad con su único ojo bueno. Parece haber nobleza y sabiduría a su alrededor, pero tú sabes que eso es solo mierda y que ese viejo As no es más que un manipulador mentiroso. Quizás de allí habías sacado esos rasgos tuyos, piensas, y la idea te hace sonreír.

— ¿Hay algo que encuentres gracioso, Loki Laufeyson? —preguntó con voz de ultratumba uno de los consejeros, mientras los demás se hablaban entre ellos.

En las paredes del salón estaban grabadas muchas runas que bloqueaban la magia. Maniatado y todo, y aun así los asgardianos temían de tu poder. No pudiste evitar sentirte complacido frente a ello.

El bozal había sido quitado para que te pudieses defender, pero no habías mencionado palabra alguna mientras te acusaban y condenaban. Después de todo, no había mentira en sus palabras, a diferencia de la que podría haber en las que saliesen de tu propia boca.

Habías aguantado en silencio todo el tiempo, pero ya era tiempo de sacar tu carta maestra, porque al final, tú tenías un plan desde hacía tiempo.

—Nobles Ases del Consejo. Odín, Padre de Todos —hablaste de rodillas aún, con el tono más educado que conservabas de tus días aprendiendo modales en el palacio en compañía de tu hermano y las más nobles diosas—, he escuchado de mis crímenes y vuestras deliberaciones. El castigo impuesto que consiste en atarme a tres bloques de piedra con ataduras de hierro mientras una serpiente vierte su veneno en mi rostro hasta la llega del Rägnarok no es apelable, según imagino ante una decisión unánime —tus verdes ojos se pasean por todos los presentes, pero de pronto te pones de pie. Hay falsa humildad en tus gestos, pero nadie puede saberlo, ni siquiera Odín. Porque nadie te conoce en verdad—. Soy responsable de los crímenes que se me acusa, aunque naturalmente mis motivaciones prefieran ser ignoradas por el Consejo, porque son justas —los Ases se removieron en sus asientos, observando con desprecio al antiguo príncipe desterrado, mientras tu diriges tus ojos hacia Padre de Todos, que te observa sin indulgencia—, pero debo hacer una solicitud, poderoso Odín. Debo solicitar un aplazamiento de mi castigo, no por mí, sino que por la supremacía de la inocencia de la vida que no debe pagar por las faltas de quien le carga. Lo requiero con humildad, en nombre de Frigga, la única madre que conozco, y quien es la Diosa que podrá versar sobre la verdad de mis palabras y mi estado.

—¿De qué demonios está hablando?

Por un momento nadie del consejo comprende que sucede, pero pronto Odín se pone de pie con la fuerza rodeándole, mientras baja de su trono Hliðskjálf para llegar hasta estar frente de quien fuese su hijo, tú.

Se observan mutuamente, mientras el silencio cae como un mazo entre los otros Ases. Tus ojos no se inclinan y Odín puede ver la verdad en ellos. Pareciese que va a perder el pie, pero se sostiene, negando con la cabeza. Incrédulo.

— ¿De quién es?

Sabías que la pregunta no tardaría en emerger, pero no te preocupa. Tienes una respuesta preparada desde el mismo momento en que decidiste que esa era la única forma de asegurar tu vida si eras atrapado. Si todo salía mal, esa sería tu supervivencia. Tu plan de respaldo.

— ¿Importa acaso? Asgard, a pesar de que es un pueblo de guerreros, por toda la eternidad se ha jactado de su protección por la vida de los inocentes. ¿Este será el día en que eso se rompa? —la arrogancia te sale por sí sola, temeroso por un segundo de que Padre de Todos determine que eres demasiado peligroso para continuar allí. No apartas la mirada, pero tus manos en los grilletes se acercan hacia tu abdomen plano de forma protectora, y eso no se escapa del ojo de Odín.

—No. No será hoy —determina el anciano dios tuerto, y mientras se gira para volver a su trono tú sientes como un enorme peso es quitado de tu espalda.

Los Consejeros, aún desconcertados, observan a su rey a la espera de su resolución, mientras el Padre de Todos dejaba caer su cansado cuerpo en Hliðskjálf. Su ojo demostraba su agotamiento, y cuando se posó en tu cuerpo, supiste que esa serpiente tendría que esperar un tiempo para derramar su veneno sobre tu mirada.

—En vista de las circunstancias, yo, Odín, Padre de Todos, Rey de Asgard, determino que la condena de Loki Laufeyson será aplazada hasta después del nacimiento de la criatura que lleva en su vientre. El momento preciso será determinado por este Consejo en una sesión especial posterior al nacimiento. Hasta entonces, Loki Laufeyson, ex príncipe de Asgard, será confinado a la más lejana prisión de Valaskjálf contenedora de Magia, su guardia será cambiada cada pocos días para evitar encariñamientos, y solo se permitirán Visitas Reales y de Curanderos Reales. Cualquier otro beneficio se le estará vetado hasta que exista un cambio en su conducta. Odín ha hablado.

No opusiste resistencia cuando los guardias te tomaron por los brazos y te pusieron el bozal para obligarte a abandonar la sala. Caminaste con elegancia y seguridad hacia las puertas, sintiendo las miradas de asco de los Consejeros en tu espalda, sabiendo que en sus mentes estaban cruzando repugnantes pensamientos sobre que bestia podría haber sido la que dejó su simiente en tu cuerpo. _Si ellos supieran._

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y la luz invadió desde el pasillo te sentiste ciego por un momento, solo para notar que frente a ti más brillaba el cabello de tu hermano que los soles por detrás. Podías ver su mirada angustiada, preocupado por cual había sido la resolución, una que era definitivamente peor que la muerte. Podrías haberle calmado con una mirada, pero preferiste usar todo tu poder para enviar una simple frase hasta su mente, aún con tu boca acallada por la mordaza metálica.

«_Te dije que esa había sido sin duda mi mejor travesura_».

Disfrutas su mirada de desconcierto y al obligarte los guardias a girar por un pasillo no alcanzas a vislumbrar si el conocimiento alcanza sus facciones o si esa madrugada realmente Thor estaba dormido cuando te marchaste, y por eso no te escuchó.

Pero no importa en verdad, porque dentro de ti crece lento pero seguro el fruto del acto que llevaron a cabo ambos entre esas sábanas sucias y solo con las lunas de Asgard como testigos silenciosos. No importa, porque tu cuerpo durante ese año aceptó a ese pequeño ocupante, a pesar de los dolores, y ahora ni aunque te quiten tu magia podrán evitar que el Heredero de Jötunheim y Asgard siga creciendo en ti.

No importa que te encierren en esa prisión de oro y vidrio, hecha casi exclusivamente para contenerte, tal como esa otra jaula midgardiana había sido hecha para el Hulk. No importa, porque estás vivo y, considerando el tiempo de gestación asgardiano, tienes tiempo suficiente para idear un plan para salir de allí y ver a tu hijo reinar sobre los Nueve Mundos.

Porque ese es el plan. Ese ha sido todo el tiempo el plan.

**FIN**

* * *

_Dije que quería hacer un Mpreg de Loki, bien, esto es lo que no me dejaba dormir._

_Loki tiene la capacidad de concebir, y, siendo como es ¿creen que no ocuparía esta habilidad en su beneficio? No digo que no amase a su retoño, pero lo veo completamente capaz de hacer lo que escribí arriba. Explica para mí por qué se ve tan bien en la prisión asgardiana, ahaha._

_Esto podría haber sido el comienzo para un fic más largo, donde Thor se enterase que es su hijo el que crece en el vientre de su hermano y enloqueciese intentando convencer a su padre de sacarle de allí. O uno donde al final el hijo de ambos nace y termina conquistando el universo, como su mami deseaba. _

_Sin embargo prefiero dejarlo así, a la espera de The Dark World, donde creo (y temo) que pueden intentar redimir a Loki de su traición sacrificándose a sí mismo por Thor (o peor, por Jane Foster). Sería una idea muy básica y cliché, y espero que no ocurra… pero quien sabe. Después de todo, en la mitología Loki se sacrificó por Asgard transformándose en una yegua y dejando que el semental legendario Svadilfari le preñase, dando a luz a Sleipnir. Él sabe de sacrificios, ahahaha_

_En el fic pensé en que quien sedujese finalmente a Thor fuese Loki en su versión femenina. Largos cabellos negros, caderas anchas, rostro afilado y ojos verdes. Pero luego me arrepentí porque eso habría supuesto sexo heterosexual y soy algo así como alérgica. Así que hice a Thor un poco más sincero con sus sentimientos y el dolor de su pérdida._

_Por si les cupo duda, si, en esta historia Loki estaba embarazado durante Avengers. Si el nene sale medio fallado podremos echarle la culpa de todo a Hulk, ahahaha... pobre Loki._

_Como fuese, espero que les haya gustado. Sino, ya saben, pueden enviar sus amenazas de muerte por review, que me harán tan feliz como uno alegre. ¡Besos!_

_PD: Loki convoca a Frigga en su solicitud de protección para su hijo porque ella es la Diosa de la fertilidad, el amor, el manejo del hogar, el matrimonio, la maternidad y las artes domésticas. Definitivamente la Diosa que necesitaba que le protegiese._


End file.
